


Wake up call

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [11]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakfast meeting gets cancelled but Jamie shows up at Malcolm's place to wake him up anyway. Just not the way Malcolm expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

Malcolm had worked late the night before and he knew he had a meeting in the morning that he’d already arranged to go to with Jamie. He left a message on Jamie’s mobile to swing by in the morning with the car to pick him up for the meeting. ‘The key’s in the usual spot. Get here early enough to make sure I’m awake. I’m sleeping as long as I can, mate. And if you’re fucking late getting here I’ll impale you in the ass with roughest fucking carrot I can find.’ Message left, Malcolm loosened his tie and belt then grabbed one of the pillows from the end of the sofa and jammed it under his head. The last thought in his head was that he’d managed about hours of sleep before Jamie would show up. That would be long enough, he knew.

Five a.m. in the morning, Jamie was leaving his house and getting in the car to head to Malcolm’s place. The meeting was scheduled for 8:30 and he wanted to make sure he gave Malcolm at least 45 minutes to wake up and get cleaned up for this meeting with the senior cabinet. He had the driver stop at the coffee shop where he got two large coffees for himself and for Malcolm. He’d need the extra buzz to get through the morning after the late night he’d had before. Just as they were pulling out of the coffee shop parking lot, his mobile went off and it was the Chancellor on the line telling him the meeting was being cancelled as the PM was being called away to a meeting with the National Defence team over some activity going on in the border between China and Russia which trumped a national party planning meeting. Jamie accepted it and decided he may as well carry on to Malcolm’s place and wake him up a little later than he expected. He figured he’d give his friend a bit of a break and make him some breakfast too. 

Arriving at Malcolm’s place, Jamie got out with the coffee’s in hand and told the driver to head on to the office. They’d take a cab in later. With the meeting cancelled and everything in a panic over a foreign affairs event, Malcolm wouldn’t be needed right away but the car might be needed by someone else. The car was already pulling away when Jamie fished the door key from behind the wilted flower by the window. Letting himself in, Jamie kicked off his shoes and went straight to the kitchen to set the coffees on the counter. As quiet as he could, Jamie began to get a breakfast going of eggs and toast. In the quiet early morning hours, Jamie initially thought that Malcolm was upstairs in his bed but a snore from the sitting room had him peek around the archway from the kitchen to the dark sitting room. Jamie could just make out Malcolm’s head lolling back on the sofa. The older man’s sharp nose made for a distinct profile and Jamie smiled. Placing the bowl of scrambled egg on the counter, he stepped into the sitting room turning on a side light that was just light enough for him to see where he was stepping but not bright enough to wake Malcolm up. 

Jamie looked down at his friend and grinned. Poor bastard had passed out with his hands down his loosened trousers, probably to keep them warm but Malcolm was sporting one hell of an erection and his hands had pushed his trousers down enough to expose himself. Licking his lips, Jamie knew exactly how he was going to wake Malcolm up. Easing his belt open quietly, Jamie soon had his own cock out to stroke it as he quietly moved the coffee table out of the way. Malcolm’s legs were spread wide in his sleep which made it easy for Jamie to kneel between his legs. 

Very gently, Jamie took hold of the erect shaft of Malcolm’s cock. His fingers stroked his friend up and down while his other hand worked on his own quickly stiffening prick. Jamie expected Malcolm to wake up at the first touch but he didn’t. Instead, Jamie smiled as Malcolm began to moan in his sleep and his hands twitched around the base of his hard on. Remaining as quiet as he could, Jamie began to run his fingertips up and down the length of Malcolm’s cock until he could see the glistening drops of pre-cum oozing from his slit. With a very soft laugh, Jamie could tell that Malcolm was in a very deep sleep and probably thinking this was just a very wet dream. 

Leaning forward to close the gap between Malcolm’s hard prick and his own mouth, Jamie darted his tongue out to lick up the drops of pre-cum. Malcolm’s only reaction was another moan and his right hand sliding down to his balls to fondle himself. Jamie took it a step further and ran his tongue over the entire head of Malcolm’s member to drench it with his spit. Still, Malcolm slept on. Jamie kept going and began to slide his mouth up and down the taught length. Sucking hard on Malcolm, Jamie didn’t bother to stay silent anymore but wanted to get his friend off. 

Grunting as he bobbed up and down Malcolm’s cock, Jamie was enjoying himself and pumping himself off. It wasn’t until Jamie had taken a firm grasp of Malcolm’s balls to play with them roughly that Malcolm stirred from his sleep. 

‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm groaned with his eyes still closed from his sleep, instinctively placing his hand on the head of whoever it was giving him a blow job. He was close to shooting his load when he opened his eyes and let out a gasp of shock at the sight of Jamie with his mouth around his cock. ‘Fucking goddamn cock-sucking.. fuck!’ Malcolm jerked and came hard in Jamie’s mouth. Jamie groaned as he swallowed the hot jism pulsing onto his tongue. Catching his breath, Malcolm grabbed Jamie by the hair and pulled him off his cock. ‘Fucking bastard.’ 

Jamie got up off his knees, his own cock quivering and ready. ‘Yeah, such a fucking bastard.’

‘Supposed to fucking wake me up, not fucking suck my cock.’ Malcolm was furious.

Jamie laughed and squeezed Malcolm’s cock with his hand. ‘Meeting was fucking cancelled.’

‘Bollocks.’ Malcolm hissed.

‘Rather you get busy on my cock.’ Jamie hinted as he stood up straight, letting go of Malcolm’s drained 

‘Bastard.’ Malcolm groaned at the sight of Jamie’s cock dancing in front of his eyes. Reaching up, his long fingers stroked his younger friend’s cock up and down before pulling it towards him. HE started to suck Jamie off and was soon emptying Jamie’s cock of his load. Jamie sat back, straddling Malcolm’s large thigh. Malcolm sat there to try and catch his breath. 

‘Eggs on toast good for breakfast?’ Jamie asked after a few moments. Malcolm smacked Jamie on the ass in response. With a laugh, Jamie got up and pulled his trousers up. ‘Give me 10 minutes then.’ With that he returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

‘Fucking cocksucker!’ Malcolm yelled at Jamie’s backside as he left him sitting there. With a sigh of pleasure, Malcolm relaxed to wait for his breakfast. If the meeting were cancelled, he definitely had time to fuck Jamie properly before they’d have to leave.


End file.
